Plot summary of The Galaxy Wars
This page describes a plot summary of The Galaxy Wars. Note that there is no official chapter-by-chapter layout to the actual mode; the following material is divided into Worlds strictly for the sake of clarity. Prolouge Midair Stadium A cutscene opens the stage, zooming in from afar to Midair Stadium, which floats above the ground. A blue arena can be seen inside. The camera moves to show special guest spectators Bloom and Stella looking on from the crowd. John, in trophy form, is tossed into the arena as the crowd roars, and is transformed into fighter form. The same happens with Robo. A versus screen appears with both John and Robo's faces, and the player is allowed to select whom they shall play. The player is then dropped onto a standard arena in a 1-stock match against the other fighter. After the opposing fighter is KO'd, the battle ends. In the following cutscene, John/Robo wins the match and revives Robo/John who was turned into a trophy. After this, a shadow covers Midair Stadium. A few of Hearthless where dropped into the Stadium. Bloom and Stella flies and lands on the Stadium to help them. The player is now allowed to select a character for the next segment between John, Robo, Bloom and Stella. Combat resumes on the same arena as before. The player must face a number of Heartless. After all of the Heartless are defeated, a new cutscene begins. In the cutscene, a few of those enemies called Galaxians dropped down from the sky, John explains who are those guys. Just like the Heartless, the player must battle a few Galaxians and their variations. After all of the Galaxians are defeated, a cutscene shows a Galaxy Bomb begin dropped by two Combots, then they activate the device. Robo dashes towards the device in an attempt to deactivate it, but is blown out by a cannonball, but he's fine, because he survived. John turns to watch, hears a strange sound, and turns back to see Darkside. The player allows to select John, Robo, Stella, and Bloom, to approach Darkside. After Darkside is defeated, he dissapears. John, Robo, Bloom, and Stella land safely only to watch Icy appear. Icy turns to see a weakened Bloom and launches an ice beam at her, but Robo's arm knocks her out, but a beam comes out of her palm and pierces to Stella, turning her into a trophy. John, Robo, and Bloom will attempt to chase after Icy in a bid to save their friend, but Bloom notices that the bomb is about to explode, and then makes her escape from Midair Stadium before it is consumed by Galaxy Emissary, taking John and Robo with her. Cloud World After of what happened to the Midair Stadium, John, Robo and Bloom where transported into Earth from The World of Trophies by a portal, as they ended into a wrong place. Robo dosen't know what the heck happened as the portal dissapears. John's phone starts ringing as he responds, which is Alia who contact him that those portals are actually useful for next countries that they will walk on. As the heroes travels to the Cloud World, a cutscene shows Icy walking into her master's throne room with a caged Stella and she got a mission to do: Destroying Magix using Stella's powers of the sun to cause a massive eclipse. As Icy with caged Stella dissapears into a portal, El Emmisario questions about how he was revived as he chuckles. The stage begins as the player is controlling John, Robo or Bloom. The player has to glide up the clouds. After the player drops all the way up, he/she will later land on a platform and some clouds he/she can walk on. After that stage, John, Robo and Bloom encounters the Galaxians and they defeat it once again only to have Bloom getting captured by Darcy and Stormy with the magic book, as they prepare to cast a spell to open the portal and entered, John and Robo managed to get in quick before it dissapears. The cutscene begins with General Galaxian running to El Emmisario as he orders him to send the Galaxians from all around the world, the general begins to understand and runs off, El Emmisario then recieved a call from Darcy and Stormy who talk to him that they captured Bloom and what should they do, El Emmisario suggests to attack Alfea and turn Bloom evil, as the call ends, he laughs. Unova The story begins with Iris with her Axew swinging vines as usual, only to find out that the Pokémons where brainwashed by the Shadaloo. TBA Category:W.I.P. Category:Super Lawl